The Valentine's Day Dating Game Special 2
by minimerc
Summary: Well I tried to do this with the G-boys and now they want to kill me. Now it's the DBZ guy turn. A sad attemp at humor.


I made it for Valentine's Day and because I got bored. So Please Read AND Review for my sake. I have now tried to do this Sailor Moon/DBZ. I already did this with the Gundam Pilots and they hate me for it. The scouts, except Minako, want another wack at it. Now it's gonna be Scouts and Z-senshi paring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the supervisor (which is me) and the audience so please don't sue me. I don't have anything except for a library card.  
  
  
  
The Dating Game  
  
  
  
Host: I don't want to be here but if I must. Vegeta is my name and I am your host. I was forced here by some strange demented girl that claims to be my neice.   
MM: Shut Up Veggie-chan and read the cue cards before I make you in one of those father/son bonding fics or maybe a Vegeta/Kakarot fic lemon style!  
Vegeta::mutters a few curses and then turns back to the audience:: Welcome to A special Valentine's Day Hour long episode of the Dating Game. I'll be your host, Prince Vegeta. Now let's meet our bachelors. Bachelor #1 is Kakarot's first brat. He is a very strong yet smart person.::sneers:: Let's welcome Son Gohan!  
Girls in the Audience::drool:: Cute.  
Boys in the Audience: Oh please.  
Vegeta: Settle down please. Bachelor #2 is ....WHAT! What is Trunks doing here? My son is disgracing me!  
MM: VEGGIE-CHAN! Settle down now! Read the cue cards or else!!!  
Vegeta::growls:: Bachelor #2 is a Prince of a noble fight race. He is the richest guy on the planet. Here is the Purple-haired wonder, Trunks Brief  
Girls in the Audience::drool more:: Purple!  
Boys in the Audience::roll eyes:: Oh brother.  
Vegeta: Pathetic! Okay, anyway Bachelor #3 likes to eat alot and is a good fighter. He looks exactly like his father and acts like him too. Give it up for Son Goten.  
Girls in audience::drools more if possible:: He's so adorable.  
Guys in audience: He looks dumb.  
Vegeta: Now let's meet...  
Girls in audience: You guys are just jeolus that these guys are better looking then you are!   
Vegeta::yells:: QUIET! QUIET BEFORE I BLAST YOU ALL!!!!  
Audience: ...   
Vegeta: Now back to what I was saying. Let's bring out the contestant. Hello Ami Mizuno.  
Ami: Hello.   
Vegeta: Let's get this over with. The rules are a little bit different from that weakling, Bob. You ask each bachelor three questions and then during the break you choose the one you want to go out with. Understand woman?  
Ami: Yes. Bachelor #1 what is your favorite subject?  
Gohan: I actually like all of my classes.  
Ami: Really? Wow and I thought I was the only one. Bachelor # 3, same question.  
Goten::scratches his head:: I don't really go to school so I don't really have a favorite subject. But if I did go to school it would be lunch.   
Ami: Sounds like someone I know. Bachelor # 2 do you think that vantiny is important?  
Trunks: Well not really. As long as the person has a nice personality and my father doesn't scare her away she will be cool with me.  
Vegeta: What do you mean! Looks are always important you idiot!  
MM: Veggie-chan SHUT UP! It's his answer not yours!  
Ami: Okay then. What about you Bachelor # 1?  
Gohan: I also say that looks don't matter aren't everything.  
Ami: Bachelor # 3, what is your favorite thing to do?  
Goten: EAT! ::drools:: Ami: You seem to love to do that. Same for you Bachelor # 2  
Trunks: Spar! ::drools::  
Ami: Okay. This one's for all of you, what do you look for in a girlfriend?  
Gohan: Intelligence and kindness  
Trunks: A great fighting spirit  
Goten: A good cook  
Vegeta: And now it is time for a break. THANK KAMI!!!  
  
Comes back...  
  
Vegeta: And we are back with the woman's answer. And it is...  
Ami: My answer is...  
Some Girls in the audience: number3 the cutie pie  
Some other Girls in the audience: smarty, smarty  
The rest of the girls: Purple, Purple  
Ami: I pick Bachelor #1  
Vegeta: Thank Kami she didn't pick Trunks. ::clears throat:: Let's get to know bachelorett # 1. She is very skilled at painting, swimming and playing her violin. Give a hand for Michiru Kaiou…  
Guys in audience: She's hot. Vegeta: Bachelorett # 2 wants to be a doctor. She also is the daughter of Dr. Tomoe. Nice to meet you Hotaru Tomoe...  
Girls in audience: Wow. She has purple eyes!   
Vegeta: Last but not least, bachelorett # 3. Her hobbies are cooking and bargin hunting. She has an independant and strong willed personality. Give a warm welcome to Makoto Kino...  
Audience: Cool.  
Vegeta: Now let's meet our contestant....WHAT! What kind of joke is this! MM: Veggie-chan. There were no other single DBZ characters so I had to. Besides, he's cute and the only black character to be on DBZ besides Mr. Popo.   
Vegeta: Fine but stop calling me that cursed name! MM: Why should I? You can't do anything to me the might author. HAHAHAHA! ::twaped in the back of her head by Latex Babe and Anubus:: LB: Stop treating my father-in-law badly and why prey tell did you put MY husbands on this stupid show! Anubus::plays with her Piccolo necklace:: Why isn't Piccolo here? He's so adorable! ::drools:: MM: Well first off, it's my fic. Besides Trunks wasn't picked! It's because you probally threatened poor Ami before the show. Well at least she pick the cute, smart, and totally not Trunks guy named Gohan ::drools:: ::stops drooling:: I really should get back to my story ::locks Anubus and Latex in a cube with Trunks and Piccolo and throws it into her locker:: Now let's continue. Vegeta: Fine! Now let's meet our contestant Ubuu. Ubuu: It's nice being here.   
Vegeta: Let's get this over with. You know the rules, right?   
Ubuu: Yep. Bachelorett # 2 what's your hobby?  
Hotaru: I don't really have a hobby  
Ubuu: Same for you bachelorett # 3.  
Makoto: Cooking and ice skating.  
Ubuu: Bachelorett # 1 What is your favorite musical instrument?  
Michiru: I would say the violin.  
Ubuu: What would you do if a monster attacked, bachelorett # 3?  
Makoto: I would kick it's sorry butt. (Yeah this is a show on tv so I can't have cursing. Vegeta was bleeped out.)  
A Guy in the Audience: She's pretty cool. I wish my sister was like that.   
Ubuu: same one bachelorett # 1.  
Michiru: I would have to evacuate all of the innocent citizens and then try to protect them.   
Ubuu: Right. Next question is for Bachelorett # 2, what would you ?  
Hotaru: Split the bread in equal parts and ration it.  
Greg: Aren't we smart. Now this question is for all of you, what is love to you?  
Michiru: Love is an emotion that a person feels for another. Hotaru: Love is when you sacrifice yourself for the well being of others.  
Makoto: Love is a battlefield.  
Vegeta: When will the torment end???  
  
Comes back...  
  
Vegeta: and we are back with Ubuu's answer.  
Ubuu: my answer is...  
Some Girls in audience: purple  
Some Boys in audience: hot  
Rest of the audience: cool  
Ubuu: I pick Bachelorett #...3  
Vegeta: that's our show bye. ::runs out of the building a top speed::  
MM: Well that's it. Read my other fics and parodies if you liked this one. I hope you enjoyed yourself. I have to go and get my uncle before he locks himself in the gravity room. Ja... wait! I'm forgetting something.  
  
****Inside the cube****  
Piccolo and Trunks: HELP!!! LET US OUT! THESE GIRLS ARE INSANE!!!!! ::bang on the   
unbreakable glass as Anubus and Latex approach:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
MM: Umm I can't remember so it couldn't be that important. Ja ne minna-san. Until next time.  
::lights are killed as Minimerc runs out the door after Vegeta::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love my job. Well I hope ya liked. Please review and maybe I'll put you on my next Dating game fic so you can get with a character. If so tell me which charcter and what you want to be called and act like. And then keep tuned to the SM/DBZ or SM/GW sections on FF.net. Bye Bye Bye! 


End file.
